


We Need to Talk About Eren

by Asteraster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 突然搞一下巨人美高AU不多的艾莱和一点点团兵
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	We Need to Talk About Eren

*

可以被确认的事实是，出于各种原因，每个人最终都对真相有所保留。

*

**“是的，艾伦是我班上的学生。”**

**“他的成绩不错，很聪明。”**

**“我最后一次见到他是在课堂上，最后一节课，他像其他学生一样与我道别，然后就离开了，就在……那件事发生之前。”**

埃尔文少见地走神了。告别，他不太擅长应付这个。他让自己的大脑半放空，条件反射式说出一些对未来的美好祝愿。然后是学生们纷纷收好书本，起立离开的嘈杂声音。然后会是毕业舞会，一半的人会喝得烂醉，其中一部分人会和一个错误的选择度过整个夜晚，少数人将这个错误的选择延续到了一生。再然后是大学，毕业，工作。对于大部分人而言，此刻的美好祝愿只是一种愿景。直到艾伦站到他面前，埃尔文才回过神来，他将视线从窗外的草坪移到自己的学生脸上，“请再说一遍。”埃尔文说。

“你曾经要求我们读关于达拉·舒科之死的一篇记载，并且希望我们找到叙述中不可靠的地方。”艾伦说。

“那是上个学期的内容了。”埃尔文注意到艾伦背着一个扁平的书包，似乎没有带着任何书本来上课，毕竟这是最后一堂课，他没有深究。“抱歉我忘了你当时在作业中是如何回答的。”

“那篇文章认为达拉的妻子说服了他，导致他做出了错误的选择，典型的将错误归结给女人。”艾伦耸耸肩，“你圈了这句话，旁边还写了‘很棒’。”

“的确是很出色的观点。”埃尔文似乎回忆了起来，“有时我们会发现，叙述者自身视角的局限会在不经意中影响其他人看待故事的方向，但这并不意味着他的叙述是错误的，偏见反而能体现某种认知上的真相。”

“我想补充我的答案。”艾伦打断了对方。

埃尔文愣了愣，“如果你希望的话。”他说，“但很遗憾我没办法再改动任何你的分数，严格来说，艾伦，你已经毕业了。”

“我一直在想这个，达拉·舒科，他的选择太过于疯狂，没有任何逻辑阐明其动机，所以他们只能怪罪给他的妻子，因为他们不接受事情发生可能是没有任何理由的。”

埃尔文想要组织出一些语言，但他失败了。

“或许这也是某种真相。”他最后说。艾伦点了点头，似乎反过来在同意他的说法，然后转身径直离开了。

艾伦离开房间的下一秒，窗户被拉开，利威尔身手敏捷地翻进来，从口袋里掏出一张纸擦掉粘在鞋底上的草坪上的泥土。

“埃尔文先生。”他念这几个字的时候咬牙切齿，听上去讽刺远远大于尊敬，“又把虚假的梦想卖给了一批好孩子。”

“在艾伦身上，我怀疑自己并没有成功。”埃尔文开始收拾桌上的教材，没有理会利威尔坐在桌子上，晃着腿朝自己看。

“他不需要，他的成绩单上有足够的A，虚假的梦对他来说是注定的。”

“利威尔，不要这样。”埃尔文皱了皱眉头。

“但是我猜明年的返校演讲你不会请他回来。”利威尔伸手拽了拽对方的领带，“有灰尘。”他说，然后又舒服地坐回去，“你会选莱纳。”

“莱纳很适合鼓舞其他人。”埃尔文没有反对。

“是的，我的船长。”利威尔起身站在桌子上，居高临下地看着对方。埃尔文用眼神告诉利威尔他不赞成这种嘲讽，但仅此而已。利威尔听到门外有人跑开。小鬼头，别让我再见到你们，再也别回来。他总是这么想。同时他也知道，自己会在几年后的超市收银台，加油站和商店里再次见到其中的大部分人。大家都在不停做出错误的选择，到最后没人能真的离开这里，埃尔文没有，就连他自己也没有。

*

**“是的，艾伦用的枪是在放学后从我的私人工作间中偷走的。”**

**“因为我的工作时间结束了，所以不在学校，不要用这种蠢问题去打扰埃尔文。”**

**“不，我没有教过或暗示他如何使用。你们去怪油管吧，那上面什么都有。”**

“哈，小鬼头在这里。”利威尔不留情面地让手电光线在艾伦的脸上晃了晃，“如果你想搞什么鬼，最好等到野营结束。”

艾伦大声反驳，被手电重重敲中头部。

“安静点，其他人都在睡觉。”

利威尔做了个跟我回去的手势，艾伦一动不动。他啧了一声，伸手去拽对方的衣领。

“放开我。”艾伦试图推开利威尔，反被制住抵在旁边的一棵树上。利威尔等了几秒，对方没有再反抗的意图。他松开手，艾伦背靠着树，慢慢将胳膊从背后抽出来，揉着自己的手腕。

“你能教我这个吗？”艾伦问。

“不能。”回答非常干脆。

“为什么。”

利威尔视若罔闻，转身向回走。

“我本来都打算回去了。”艾伦抱怨道，然而却跟在利威尔身后。见对方没有答话的意思，自顾自说下去，“贝尔托特打呼噜，我睡不着。而且我听到外面似乎有人在说话，出来却没有见到其他人，我想看看那条路会通到哪里去……”

利威尔停下了，他叹了口气，向另一个方向走。

“会通到湖里，然后明天我们就要找潜水员打捞你的尸体。”利威尔指着一个木桩，“在这等下。”

他消失在黑暗中，重新出现的时候，把一瓶可乐和一张弓扔给艾伦，“别告诉埃尔文。”他说，然后从背袋里摸出几支箭，同样递给艾伦。

艾伦突然兴奋起来，试着把箭搭在弓上。利威尔偶尔敲敲他的手臂和肩膀，提醒姿态放松。营地的灯光刚好照到这边，几支箭先后钉进树干，对于初学者而言不错的成绩。

最后一支箭的时候，艾伦突然瞄得很高。利威尔顺着视线看上去，伸手将对方的胳膊压下来。

“我不会真的松手。”艾伦说。他的弓已经放下来了，眼睛依然看向上方。

“我相信你。”利威尔走过去，将树上的几支箭拔下来，又从艾伦手里收走最后一只，“想法和行动之间的界线往往比想象中模糊。”他抬头看了看，一只灰松鼠正蹲在树杈间，“而且这样对弓弦不好。”

利威尔走了几步，发现艾伦并没有跟上来。他转回去，准备去扯对方的衣领，发现艾伦正在抹掉脸上的泪痕。

“想家了？小鬼头，等到了大学第一个学期有你哭的。”

话虽然这样说，利威尔还是停在几步开外，转过身背对着艾伦。

“埃尔文和我说了你们的选校咨询。”

“先生，我认为这是我们的隐私。”

“那你想知道莱纳的内容吗。”

小鬼头闭嘴了。

“你说得对，这是你们的个人隐私，自己去问他吧。”

艾伦从后面用可乐丢中了他，利威尔笑了笑，“莱纳会被大学橄榄球队挑走，他说已经有几所学校来联系他。”他打了个哈欠，转过来面对着艾伦。他看到了对方紧攥着的拳头和僵硬的目光。利威尔最初将这些信号认作了嫉妒，但很快他意识到并不是这样，或者不只是这样。“艾伦。”他说，“你看，总是有人轻而易举就可以选中一生的目标。”

艾伦看上去似乎要冲过来给利威尔一圈，只是忌惮于力气不及。利威尔突然觉得十分有趣，如果你见得人足够多，就会发现人的性格总归可以分为几个大类。腼腆的好学生，看上去没什么烦恼的运动健将，还有一小撮人，因为坚定地想要一些非常抽象的东西所以反而显得有些迷茫。艾伦看上去就是那种，唯一不同的是，他比其他人更愤怒。艾伦在说话时看上去总想压抑着什么。利威尔突然想知道艾伦长大之后会变成什么样子。在他的记忆里，大部分这种人最后都会让迷茫占了上风，但是他怀疑艾伦不会，尽管并不知道究竟该如何到达，艾伦看上去太想要一些东西了，所以他总是会伸手的。但是不会是现在，更不会是今晚。

“该回去睡觉了。”利威尔没有再看艾伦，径直走回营地。

*

**“放学之后，我和三笠去艾伦家打游戏，我们每周都会去。”**

**“诶，你觉得是游戏的错？可是三笠打得比我们都多，她还会召唤恶魔！呜哇三笠不要敲我。”**

**“艾伦没有说什么特别的内容，他只是说要回学校拿点东西。”**

“阿尔敏，不要再看书了，你都已经毕业了。”

“这是大学的先修课程，可以兑换一部分学分。”

“三笠，把他的书拿走。”

“不，我在过最后一个守卫。”

“那我自己来。”

阿尔敏飞快跃起，躲过艾伦抓向自己的手。“好了好了！我不看了！”他大声宣布，“如果我提早修完了学分，你们就可以来找我玩，听说学校就建在海边。”

“等一下，只有你一个人修完了学分有什么用啊！”

“因为你和三笠轻轻松松就可以拿到不错的分数呀，而且你们的专业听上去比较简单。”

“什么鬼话，三笠，来帮我揍他。”

“不要不要，我来请你们喝汽水。”阿尔敏跑到房间一角，开始在书包里翻找。

三笠听到汽水，放下手柄，拉住了跃跃欲试的艾伦。

“奇怪……”阿尔敏喃喃自语，“我似乎落了一本书在学校。”

他把汽水掏出来丢给三笠，继续低头翻找。

“你究竟带了多少本书啊。”艾伦接过三笠拉开的汽水，喝了一口又递回去。

“需要我帮你问一下恶魔吗？”三笠从领口掏出一个六芒星吊坠。

“不用不用，应该就是忘在教室了。”阿尔敏叹了口气，把书包丢在一边，“等下我就要和爷爷去机场，爸妈希望我们过去住一阵，如果我现在立刻回去取的话可能来得及。”

“诶，那你不参加舞会了吗？”

阿尔敏害羞地挠了挠后脑勺，“反正也没人会邀请我做舞伴啦。”他拉开另一罐汽水，“无论如何，庆祝我们都去了理想的学校。”

三笠想了想，还是决定问出来，“阿尔敏，你选学校的依据真的只是海边吗。”

“一部分吧，而且……”

“我去帮你拿。”艾伦突然打断了对话。阿尔敏愣了一下才意识到对方在说什么。

“太麻烦了艾伦，我去就好。”

“你还要最后收拾一下行李吧，没关系，等下我去拿，然后送到你家，这样我们可以再玩一局。”

阿尔敏似乎被说服了，犹豫着点了点头，接过三笠递过来的手柄。

告别的时候，艾伦和他们一起出去，走到门廊处时，他突然停了下来。

“怎么了？”三笠问。

“我在想……”艾伦几乎在下意识的回答。阿尔敏总会翻来覆去地想起这一段，他想知道艾伦究竟是在哪个时刻下定决心的。如果他和三笠多坚持一下会不会有所改变。或许根本没有那个下定决心的时刻，一切只是顺水推舟。

“艾伦？”三笠伸手推了推他。

“没事。”艾伦从鞋柜上拿起钥匙揣进口袋，开门的时候，他对伙伴们说，帮我扶一下。然后飞快消失在走廊尽头，出现时背着一个小一点的包，“多谢，我在想还是带个包，总不能一路直接拿在手里，是吧。”

*

**凶手艾伦· 耶格尔在放学后回到学校，从外聘教师利威尔的私人工作间中偷取了枪支和弹药，并在校园内进行无差别袭击，在弹药用尽后，又使用弓箭进行了第二轮袭击，共造成8人死亡，13人受伤，其动机至今不明。**

体育馆有两扇相对的门，除此以外还有一扇门通向杂物间。杂物间的窗户是锁死的，对此艾伦一清二楚。他还知道，电闸在看台后面，揭开印有学校徽章的旗子就能看到，拉下之后，房间四角的应急灯会亮起。他知道这些，因为有一天莱纳锁好所有大门，拉下电闸，带着汗水蒸发过的味道，在黄昏一样的光线中接受艾伦的吻。

没人说得清这一切究竟是怎么发生的，艾伦和莱纳，看上去最南辕北辙的两个学生，选了同一堂机械课程并被分为小组搭档，仅此而已。就连艾伦自己也说不上来，他以为莱纳是那种好心肠的大哥，橄榄球队队长，没什么坏心眼也没什么意思。因为迟迟没有收到对方的课程报告又联系不到莱纳本人，不希望被拖累进度的艾伦在怒火中跑去放学后的体育馆堵球队的日常训练，却在更衣室撞到一拳将柜门打歪，然后跌坐回长凳上的莱纳。

你想要什么，很多人都这样问过莱纳。埃尔文先生，教练，大学招生官。提问者眉头紧皱，目光坚定，想从一个还没有成年的人那里得到什么坚实如铁的回答。我想要胜利，被尊敬，被爱，想要妈妈感到自豪。那些人点点头，拍拍他的肩膀，把路指给他。并不总是一帆风顺，莱纳太怕了，他怕从路上跌下去，然后失去所有。教练建议他休息一阵，莱纳拒绝了。他开始因为紧张而干呕，他躲进更衣室，避开所有人的眼光，不想引起一丝怀疑。

只有艾伦见到过这一幕，他还将见到更多，而他没有收回尊敬和爱，他已经将胜利的桂冠戴在了莱纳的头上，这是莱纳不能理解的事情。

占用体育馆的不只有橄榄球队，有人想再打一轮篮球，有人喜欢在嘈杂地方读书，没人会注意到门被推开，一个身影挤进来，然后用一把U型锁将门拴紧。

枪声响起的时候莱纳正在做最后一组热身。声音在高高的穹顶上炸开，莱纳以为是什么东西掉了下来。然后他听到尖叫，所有的灯一下熄灭了。在应急灯亮起前，很多人撞在一起。有些人开始向另一扇门跑去，试图将门推开，然而门被从另一侧锁住了。有人冲过来将他扑倒在地，莱纳摸到了一些热乎乎的液体。他看到了艾伦，每向前一步，便会带来一声巨响，所有人都在逃离他。

然后尖叫声停止了，枪声也停止了，艾伦静静地站在那，他是唯一站着的人。这真奇怪，莱纳想，他试着爬起来，腿有一点疼，但他还是做到了。

艾伦也看到了他，却向另一个方向走过去，这次他的脚步是无声的。莱纳想要喊他，却发现自己的喉咙几乎发不出声音，他看到艾伦又停了下来，踢开什么东西，弯腰捡起一副弓箭，拉开，转向自己。

应急灯的光线如同黄昏，莱纳困惑地看向四周，他还是不太理解究竟发生了什么，为什么所有人看上去都像睡着了一样，却有低声哭泣的声音。

莱纳感到一种迫切的渴望，他想要问问艾伦。艾伦会吻他，然后告诉他答案。胜利，尊敬，爱和渴望变得逊色了。在对比之下，莱纳意识到所有很宏大的事情都是永恒存在的，你只能拥有或者不拥有，无法去要来。他突然想起曾经在一个真实的黄昏，用同一个问题去问艾伦。你想要什么。

艾伦用一些别的话把问题引走了。

莱纳似乎有些明白了，艾伦想要的，是这个世界没办法提供的。莱纳想要一些东西，他先去计划，做最好的选择。橄榄球带来胜利，胜利带来尊敬，尊敬带来爱。然而艾伦不一样，他活在此时此刻，想要这个词本身就是他的愿望。

门外有人开始喊话，然后是切割门锁的声音。莱纳估量了一下，如果他飞速扑向一侧，箭矢可能会伤害到他，但是不会致命。这几乎是他每日的训练内容，他很擅长这个。他看向艾伦，对方毫不畏惧地回视，绿色的眼睛在灯光下变成一种棕色，如同地上的血迹。

艾伦依旧一动不动，似乎在等莱纳做出决定。

没有人能永远获胜，无论他多么小心翼翼地去选择自己的道路。

他突然想要一些非常具体，细小的事物。

比如一只穿透肋骨的箭。

END


End file.
